Databases support the management of large collections of data with many user applications accessing the data. However, consider the problem of a community of users continuously making independent interacting decisions in a time sensitive way about their future actions. In this scenario the decisions of each user potentially affect the decisions and actions available to other users. User decisions can interact with each other because they are competing for a resource, e.g., competing for seats on a flight in an airline reservation system. User decisions can be time sensitive (associated with a time window) because, for example, in an environment such as an airlines reservation context a user can be allowed to “hold” a reservation on an initial flight leg while they are looking for a connecting flight. This “hold” is temporary and the held leg needs to be returned to the available pool within some business factor determined delay if a connection is not found. The transactions provided by existing database and transaction middleware are generally not able to perform time sensitive and compensating transaction logic operations required in these situations.